


Happily

by stxrktowers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a SHIELD Agent, Reader-Insert, request, tbh its cute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrktowers/pseuds/stxrktowers
Summary: Reader x Lincoln in which a mission goes sideways ensuing in a good amount of angst but good ol' Lincoln is here to help.





	Happily

“Lincoln, babe, I gotta go! Daisy and Mack are probably waiting on me,” You laughed. You were supposed to be getting ready to head out on a mission, but Sparky here clearly had other plans. You couldn’t help but laugh as you tried to escape your boyfriend’s embrace as he peppered your face with kisses. Lincoln sighed, rolling his eyes and loosening up his grip on you, but not quiet letting you go.

“Come back home to me okay, babe? This bed is way too big for one person,” he chuckled, but you knew underneath it all he really was worried.

“Don’t worry babe, it’s not a combat mission or anything. I’ll be fine,” You reassured him, getting up on the tip of your toes to press a kiss to his nose.

“Alright princess, see you soon then,” he smiled, reluctantly pulling away.

“See you soon,” you echoed, brushing his fingertips once more before you and went to join Mack and Daisy as Coulson gave you one final run down of the mission.

It was an easy in-and-out op; some kid, Jonah Torres, was showing signs of being an inhuman and you, Daisy, and Mack were supposed to go and talk to him and get him to the base so he could safely learn to use his powers. It was easy enough, and missions with Mack and Daisy were always fun and this time was no different. The short drive from the Zephyr to the kid’s house was full of light banter and had you all singing along to the radio, as if you were going to the movies or something rather than an important top secret mission. When you got to the kid’s house, you took a moment to collect yourself, you and Daisy instantly putting on a professional face as Mack went to circle the perimeter. The kid was the one to answer the doorbell, and was understandably a little freaked out at the sight of two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at his front door. Things almost went a little sideways as you rapidly felt the temperature around you drop as his powers kicked in, but you stepped in and reassured him, calmed him down until he was willing to listen.

So while things may have gotten off to a rocky start, things were going to plan. The kid’s parents had faith in S.H.I.E.L.D. and trusted you and Daisy when you told them their son would be back in no time, and that they could visit their son whenever they wanted. Hell, the kid was practically brimming with excitement once Daisy told him she was an inhuman like him and showed him a little of what she could do, and you already found yourself liking him. He was young but definitely smart and eager to learn his way around his powers. He’d make a good S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit when he was older, you thought to yourself. The three of you were on your way out, Mack pulling around the corner with the car and all the was left was to just get Jonah back to the base. In those two seconds, the Watchdogs appeared. You ears began to ring as a flurry of gunshots rang out in rapid succession but Daisy was ready for it. She managed to deflect the first round of fire and you ran, shielding Jonah as best as you could, practically dragging the kid alongside you to get to the car. You were suddenly knocked off your feet as you were tackled by one of the Watchdogs, taking a brutal kick to your side that left you gasping for air. The man advanced towards a pale and frightened Jonah as you watched helplessly, knowing you couldn’t make it to him in time.

“(Y/N)! Catch!” Mack shouted pulling up next to you and throwing you an icer through the open car window. You caught it and immediately shot the man and he fell unconscious, landing at Jonah’s feet. You pulled yourself off the ground and stumbled over to him, pulling him up.

“Come on, we’ve got to go!” You urged, helping him up and running into the the car. Daisy turned around, realizing she was the only one left, but she was too far away and there were too many of them.

“Go, get out of here! I’ll hold them off!” She shouted. Mack didn’t hesitate, knowing Daisy was more than capable of holding her own, and revved the engine. You sighed in relief, as the sound of gunfire receded, closing your eyes and slumping back into the seat.

“You good kid?” You asked, still a little out of breath. You waited a second but there was no response.

“Jonah?” You asked, opening your eyes.

“Shit, shit, shit,” You said under your breath as you took in his shallow breathing and pale face.

“What’s wrong?” Mack asked gruffly his voice full of concern.

“He’s been shot in the stomach, twice. No exit wounds. Turn on comms and tell Fitzsimmons to be ready with medical aid,” You instructed, pushing any panic out, knowing you had to be clear headed to help Jonah. Mack floored the gas as he made the call and you desperately tried to staunch the bleeding, but it was no use. You didn’t have anything to soak up the blood and it just wasn’t stopping. Jonah’s pulse was getting weaker and weaker by the second, his eyes fluttering open and then closed again as he fought to stay awake.

“Come on kiddo, you’ve got this. Just stay awake a little longer,” You said to him, the panic starting to settle back in as Jonah just groaned weakly in response. By the time you reached the base his pulse was barely there. FitzSimmons jumped in as soon as the car pulled up, getting him to the lab so they could operate and get the bullets out. Lincoln ran in, making a beeline for you, taking your face in your hands, his face overrun with panic. He tried to ask you if you were okay but no matter how hard you tried you just couldn’t get the words out. Couldn’t do anything but look at Jonah’s blood on your trembling hands, all of your previous composure having dissipated. Lincoln followed your gaze to your hands and then looked into the lab where FitzSimmons were desperately working to save Jonah. He looked at you helplessly, probably realizing Jonah couldn’t be saved, but nonetheless he kissed your forehead before running off into the lab to help.

Coulson was busy with Mack trying to figure out what happened and was about to turn to you, but Daisy finally stumbled in, covered in cuts and bruises and clutching her arm which was bleeding profusely. You felt your chest loosen up a bit at the fact she’d made it out alive but the feeling didn’t last long. Jonah’s pulse rapidly fell, the monitor beeping like crazy as his heart started to fail. You knew what was going to happen and you also knew you had to get out of there, that you couldn’t watch this all the way through, which is how you ended up hiding in a containment cell. Your head was spinning and you couldn’t figure out how it had all gone so wrong, so fast.

You were so drained that you couldn’t stand, sinking down to the floor before your legs gave out, trying to remember how to breathe. This was part of the job and it wasn’t like it was the first time something like that had happened, but it was still crushing you. He was just a kid and for all you knew, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking this kid was what got the Watchdogs’ attention. You couldn’t help but feel responsible. After all, it was a strategic team; Daisy was both the muscle and reassurance that Jonah wasn’t going to be harmed by S.H.I.E.L.D., Mack was their backup, and you were the one that was supposed to take care of Jonah and oversee his progress. You were responsible for him and you had let him down. You stared at your hands covered in red, the dried blood starting to flake off and felt numb. You didn’t know how long you were in there before Lincoln finally found you sitting in the corner of the room, still staring at your hands. Twenty minutes? Maybe thirty?

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Lincoln exclaimed running into the cell.

“Lincoln, I just, I need to be alone right now,” you said dropping your head in your hands.

“No, (Y/N), you’ve got it all wrong -,” Lincoln said but you couldn’t deal with his kindness right now. You knew he would just tell you something about how you did all that you could and try to make you feel better, but you felt like shit and you didn’t deserve that kindness right now.

“Lincoln, just please, please don’t try to convince me this isn’t my fault okay?” You begged, but Lincoln was stubborn and sat down in front of you.

“Baby, please listen to me,” Lincoln pleaded cupping your cheek so you would look at him. The look of guilt and brokenness on your face was one he understood well and it made his chest ache to see you in that kind of pain.

“Baby, he’s fine, he’s okay,” Lincoln said softly.

“Wait, what? I thought…I thought,” You trailed off trying to wrap your mind around it. There was so much blood and his heart was failing when you left — you didn’t even consider that he might make it. 

“We managed to stabilize him, he’s going to be alright,” Lincoln said, giving you a small smile.

“Oh, thank god,” You sobbed, crying from relief, feeling a huge weight lift off your chest.

“It was a close call, but you and Mack got him here just in time. He should make a full recovery in no time,” Lincoln reassured you, pulling you into his arms.

“God, Lincoln, he almost died. He’s not even 16,” You cried, as Lincoln tried to soothe you, rubbing your back.

“I know, (Y/N), but it’s not your fault and the important thing is that everyone’s okay,” Lincoln reminded you. You didn’t say anything, opting to pull yourself closer to Lincoln’s chest instead, his familiar cologne grounding you. Lincoln held you tighter and pressed a kiss to your hair.

“Let’s get you cleaned up okay?” He suggested. You nodded, and followed him to your shared room. You headed right for the shower, letting the warm water wash away all the red, wincing when the water made the huge bruise forming on your ribs sting. You had a few other cuts from your scuffle with the Watchdogs, but they were all pretty minor. When you finally felt clean, you shut the water off and changed into the clothes Lincoln had left out for you, smiling as you noticed he had picked out one of his own sweaters for you. You finally got out of the bathroom and smiled as you saw Lincoln stretched out on the bed, as he patiently waited for you. His face broke out in a grin as his eyes met yours and you sat down on the bed next to him. Lincoln adjusted so his head was in your lap and took your hand in his, pressing his lips to your knuckles.

“You’re too good for me, you know,” you said softly, carding your free hand through his unruly hair. Lincoln let out a small sigh and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I don’t think so,” He said simply, gently caressing your cheek. The sincere look in his eyes was enough to make you believe him and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“How’s Daisy?” You asked after a minute.

“She’s fine. A bullet grazed her arm but it’s pretty minor,” Lincoln answered.

“That’s great,” you replied genuinely, feeling relieved.

“How are you?” Lincoln asked concerned, sitting up. You took a deep breath and sighed, avoiding his gaze. When he looked at you the way he was right now — like nothing mattered to him but you — you found yourself melting and sometimes it was too much to know how much he loved you, especially when you felt like you didn’t deserve it.

“Honestly? I’m still a little shaken up. It happened so fast and I was just so overwhelmed, but I’m glad everything turned out okay. I just feel like I could’ve done more,” You admitted.

“Hey, (Y/N), c’mon look at me,” Lincoln said tilting your chin up so your eyes me his. “No one could’ve seen that coming, and you did everything you could.”

“Yeah, I know,” You sighed, squeezing his hand. “Thanks Linc, I really needed to hear that.” Lincoln always had a way of making the weight leave your chest, and you finally felt like you could breathe again.

“Always,” he said softly, kissing your forehead. You smiled and tilted your head up to meet his lips, kissing him slow and gentle. Lincoln wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close, every movement of his soft lips against yours a reassurance that he was always going to be there for you. You pulled away to catch your breath, resting your forehead against his.

“I should go talk to Coulson and the rest of the team,” You whispered.

“It’s late, you can talk to them tomorrow,” Lincoln said, kissing your jaw and slowly trailing down to your neck.

“Y-yeah, sure tomorrow sounds good,” You said breathlessly, your fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Lincoln’s neck. Lincoln suddenly pulled away, and you couldn’t help but let out an annoyed sound at the loss of warmth.

“I mean, if you really want to go now, then that’s fine too,” He said, clearly messing with you.

“No, no. Tomorrow is perfect,” You said, jokingly rolling your eyes as you played along. Lincoln gave you a mischievous grin and went right back to kissing your neck, this time making his way to your shoulder, moving the collar of your sweater out of the way for better access. You were just getting back into the mood, when he pulled away again with a smirk.

“I mean, are you sure, because if not —,” Lincoln joked, but you cut him off.

“Lincoln! Just shut up and kiss me,” You exclaimed, as your annoyingly adorable boyfriend tried to hold back his laughter.

“Happily,” He said and finally met your lips. It was a messy kiss. You both kept smiling causing your teeth to clash, and you may have bitten down on his lip a little too hard in your excitement, so yeah it was a messy kiss, but you wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hoped you liked it! Let me know what you guys think! You can find me on tumblr at stxrktowers.tumblr.com and my ask box is open for requests. I write multiple fandoms, including ships, so feel free to shoot me an ask :)


End file.
